


保证金

by yanxiaoyanyan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan
Summary: 詹姆试图说服波隆和他一起去多恩接弥塞拉回家。问题是——他既没有办法提供预支款，又问了错误的问题：波隆，要你撑到最后，你还想要什么样的保证金？说服变睡服的故事。（此为译者槽）
Relationships: Bronn/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 11





	保证金

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305651) by [12snails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snails/pseuds/12snails). 



> A translation work of Insurance by 12snails.  
> link of the original work https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305651
> 
> 希望俺的翻译大家能喜欢！

波隆并很不相信自己的运气——或者说白了，他压根就是点儿背。他这半生戎马，走遍了大半个维斯特洛，他原以为自己终于找着了个安全的容身处，能够安定下来。洛丽丝有点儿缺脑子，但她可爱又良善，他愿意用尽全力，好让他俩的小日子过得舒舒服服、高高兴兴。

然后他妈的詹姆·兰尼斯特就非得跳出来，把这一切都给毁了。

更糟的是，洛丽丝似乎在和詹姆打上照面的一分钟之内就决定喜欢他，就好像她和波隆之间那短暂的婚约压根儿没存在过。

当然，因为詹姆他妈的兰尼斯特就是也得把这一部分给毁了。现在，他俩在波隆的卧室里，这样波隆才好收拾个轻便包裹出来带去多恩。詹姆站在门口，在他飞快地打包的时候盯着他看。他动作很快，仔细挑出最实用又最轻便的东西，但是这些东西里没有剑，因为他的剑已经在他腰上了。“我寻思着，咱们是坐船去？”波隆回首瞟他。

距离他上一回与弑君者合作只过去了几个月，但这几个月里，詹姆已然大变样。他已经不再是刚回君临时那个精神紧张、垂头丧气的败者，而又做回了兰尼斯特雄狮。“差不多吧。”詹姆答道。

“’差不多’是他娘的几个意思？”波隆扬起一根眉毛，不过还是继续收拾行李。他有种天赋，如果有人试图在什么要点上含糊其辞，他总能嗅出那味道。

“我是说，我们主要是坐船过去。不过剩下的路程就得划船。我们得安静地溜进多恩，救出弥塞拉，然后再安静地离开，就和我们进去时一样。”

“划船？你他妈确实是知道自个儿只有一只手这回事儿吧？”这回，波隆停下了打包的动作，转过身来面对詹姆。他都还没拿到任何保证金，这会儿詹姆倒是告诉他，他得独自把他们这两个虎背熊腰的壮汉划船划进多恩去？那可不行。

“好吧，是这样不错。不过这就是为什么我雇了你，不是吗？”詹姆笑了，得意洋洋，左手叉到了腰上，“如果要划船，你得划，如果要战斗，你也得战斗。”

波隆难以置信地嗤了一声，翻着眼睛望了望天花板，做出一副思考的样子，“那我就得要求收取保证金了，詹姆。”

“之前的条件你是同意了，这回事成归来，你会有个漂漂亮亮的贵族老婆，还有一座城堡，比现在这座还要好。我向你保证——”

“那是‘假如事成归来’。我要提前拿报酬。而且你都还没问过我是看上了哪家的小姐，或者想要座什么样的城堡。”波隆有力回击，他和这些兰尼斯特厮混久了，他完全清楚这会儿詹姆大概对这些细节毫无概念。兰尼斯特总是这样的，他们对别人此时此刻能为他们提供的服务斤斤计较，却把回报的事儿一拖再拖。

“啊，是的，好吧，”詹姆停住了，望向波隆的双眼，冲他扬起一根眉毛。他也清楚波隆知道他没考虑过这些细节问题，“这个问题我们就不能稍后再谈吗？我们现在应该尽快出发。”

“这可太兰尼斯特了。我想要保证金，詹姆！我必须拿到点儿什么报酬，否则我绝不走。”波隆向他迈了一步，在胸前交叉起双臂。在彻底满意之前，他一步不让。

詹姆后退一步，波隆挨得太近了，让他不太舒服。“你想要多少，波隆？”詹姆问道，一边解开外套上的两个搭扣，伸手进去取金龙。

波隆站住了没动，考虑着他的报价，但在他看着詹姆的手小心翼翼地解开他外套上的搭扣时，另一个想法悄然划过脑海。那天在海滩上，他是如何和洛丽丝一块儿看着詹姆穿着那外套时迷人的样子心乱神迷。那时他是如何渴望着将那爿不可理喻的贵重衣料从他身上扯下来，尤其是当他看到洛丽丝在看见詹姆的瞬间，是如何被惊艳到忘记了呼吸。“我不要你那什么狗屁金子。”他最终说道。

“我是听错了吧？黑水河的波隆爵士刚刚是真的说了他不想要金子吗？”詹姆停住了，把手从外套里拿出来，疑惑地微微笑了。

“你没听错。”波隆道，放下交叉在胸口的双臂，又向着詹姆走了一步，“我想要你脱掉你那漂亮小外套和其他的衣服，过去在我的床上趴好等我，詹姆·兰尼斯特。”

詹姆抑制不住自己的笑容——他微笑，露出了牙齿，甚至因此看起来真的像头龇牙咧嘴的大狮子，“你在开玩笑，是吧？”

波隆摇摇头，认真地看着詹姆，微微笑了。”这还真不是。”

“开价，波隆。”詹姆的笑容隐去了，唯余些微笑意在脸上。

“刚刚开过。”这会儿詹姆看上去是真的不舒服了。他俩之间总是存在着某种张力，但他从没想过这股古怪的氛围真的会造成什么实际影响，更别提如今这种情况。

“我不是找不着其他的雇佣兵。你们这些人到处都是，和跳蚤窝里的老鼠没什么两样。”詹姆转身要走，却被拉住了。他转头，看见波隆正紧紧抓着他的右臂。

“我们可能是哪哪儿都有，但自打猎狗咬断了他的狗绳儿，你可就轻易找不着一个像我一样能打的了。”波隆语调严肃，直直望进詹姆的眼睛，“你到底想不想叫你的女王高兴？”

詹姆自然愿意。他会为瑟曦做任何事的，而且波隆又说到了点子上：整个君临他都找不到一个人，他既信任他到能够委之以此重任，又相信他有能力完成它。“行吧，”他喃喃，挣脱了波隆抓在他胳膊上的手。他向床那儿走了几步，停下来转脸看着波隆的眼睛，开始一颗颗解开外套上余下的扣子。詹姆摘下了他的金手，把它放在床上波隆那一堆东西中间，然后将他那紧缚着他身体的皮外套从肩膀上抖落。他的目光扫向那手，然后望向波隆，“我今晚会允许你对我做你想做的事，但如果你试图再拿那玩意打我，我就把你杀了。”

波隆看着詹姆，哈哈大笑起来。他回想着他是怎么之前用詹姆自己的金手扇他，道：“我向你保证。说到底，它又不是我感兴趣的那只手。”

詹姆，这个从来在俏皮话方面颇有建树的家伙，这会儿倒是一句话都说不出来。他沉默着脱下他穿在皮夹克里面的衬衫，赤裸的胸膛暴露在外。波隆是知道他在演武场上水平了得的，因此原以为会看到那儿有着不少伤疤，可事实上他胸口的皮肤平坦光滑、毫无瑕疵。“我不知道是什么拖慢了您的脚步。无论如何您都得脱干净的呀，詹姆爵士。就赶紧的吧！把裤子也一块儿脱了！”

在解开裤子的系带时，詹姆一直沉默着，向下盯着地板，开始感到有些羞耻。他没怎么睡过瑟曦之外的女人，男人就更别说了。让另一个男人上他？屈指可数。而且在他的性经验名册上，那几次绝对谈不上靠前。

解开了裤腰带，詹姆转过身，弯下腰去踢掉马靴。接着他褪下了自己的裤子，小心地走出裤子掉落在地板上形成的水泊。他又一次站直了，视线越过肩膀，瞥向他身后的波隆。

波隆放任自己的神智在这个在他面前的、赤身裸体的詹姆·兰尼斯特身上迷失了一会儿。算上他全身的伤疤，战斗给这个男人留下的痕迹对于他这个等级的骑士来说也太少了些，但他高大结实的身体完全对得起他的名号。波隆不得不在原地挪动一下，他发觉光是看着弑君者不着寸缕全无防备的样子就足够他硬起来。“呃呣，继续啊，”波隆还是掩饰住了自己的激动，声线平静道，“我不是说了嘛，我想要你在我床上好好趴着。”

詹姆的视线又一次滑向一边，无论内心如何为这场面嘶吼着窘迫，詹姆还是照做了。他向床沿俯下身，努力想要用左手撑住自己。波隆靠过来，几乎是在细细调查他的身体。詹姆没办法光靠左手撑住自己太长时间，他最终还是放弃了，转而用手肘撑住身子。于是他的后背拱了起来，臀部高高翘在空气里。“这样够了吗？”詹姆苦涩地问道，希望这就是波隆想要的全部了。他自然是希望波隆只想看着他暴露、看着他受辱，但他没那么蠢：他当然明白波隆想上他，而且说实话，他没法儿为此责怪他。随便哪个维斯特洛人都不会放弃真的操一个兰尼斯特的屁眼的机会，毕竟在他们治下，民不聊生。

“这他妈能够吗？”波隆反问，在詹姆身后站定了。他右手向自己身下伸去，手心拢住自己半硬的话儿，又伸出左手，用指尖揉捏着詹姆赤裸的臀部。就这点儿的接触也足够詹姆感觉到波隆手指有多粗糙，为此他绷紧了身体。“哦得了吧放松！我这都还没开始呐，公主。”

“别叫我公主。”

听见詹姆说话，波隆吃了一惊。但当他向下看去时，詹姆脸上却写满了压抑的愤怒。“哦！敏感词，是不是？”波隆抓住詹姆的臀部，将他向后拖去，用自己的勃起抵住了詹姆的臀缝。他本应知晓为何詹姆会对此反应激烈：毕竟他们将要执行的这狗屁任务，就是为了将那位真公主从多恩带回家。

詹姆想要抽离，可波隆更强壮，他只是更用力地抓住詹姆，就让他无处可逃。“你他妈已经被惯坏了，真的，詹姆·兰尼斯特，你就是个被惯坏了的小混蛋。”波隆松开詹姆的臀部、退开些许，来解开自己的裤带。他向下看去，发觉自己的勃起已然偾张近乎疼痛时，几乎吓了一跳。波隆无声地吹了个口哨，挑起一边眉毛，“我猜我该为光看着你的小菊花就硬成这样而感到羞愧，不过有意思得很，我居然一点儿负罪感都没有。”

“你就不能闭嘴光干活吗？”詹姆直直盯视前方，一眼都不想回头去看波隆。他能想象到他身后是幅如何图景，而当他感到波隆的老二滑进他臀瓣之间摩擦时，他的猜测得到了印证。“真的假的，波隆？你当我是贝里席手底下那些天杀的婊子吗？”

可是波隆看到的比他以为的多。他感觉得到詹姆爵士在每一回他向前移动、他的蛋擦过他后穴时，身体是如何微微颤抖。“你这姿势看着倒挺像，不过你比她们漂亮至少两倍，这你可骗不了我。”

“我还以为我说过了呢，闭嘴，直接做。”詹姆重复，仍然盯着前面，不想回头去看波隆，喃喃道，“我们没就此讨论过，不过我猜你是不会理会我的拒绝的。”

“我当然会理会你的拒绝。不过我觉得如果我在这儿停下的话，你会很失望的，詹姆。”詹姆倒是可以反驳他，但事实就是，随着波隆的老二一下下在他臀缝之间滑动，他自己那话儿也慢慢勃起了。他的谎言是多么脆弱啊。

“我再说一次。波隆。直接做。”詹姆回嘴。他感觉到波隆开始按摩他的穴口，不禁闭上了眼睛。波隆生满老茧的手指在他穴口是来回按压的感觉好得难以置信，詹姆不想承认他真的想要波隆给他更多：用他那双粗糙的大手把他完全操开，但他还是设法继续道：“看在七神的份上，你至少用点天杀的润滑油吧。”

“别说得就跟我什么都不懂似的。”波隆答道。他的注意力从詹姆身上移开了，詹姆感觉到一阵失望，而当波隆打开他打好的包裹、并且真的从里面翻出了个小瓶子时，他惊讶地睁大了眼。

“你原打算把这玩意带上？”詹姆难以置信地问道。

波隆拧开瓶盖，在指头上倒上几滴里头的冰凉液体，确认它们有均匀地抹在自己手指上。“不错。波隆大人不打没准备的仗。”他最终答道，注意力又回到了詹姆身上。波隆的食指照旧在詹姆的穴口挑逗地拨弄几下，接着他缓缓将它推进了詹姆的后穴。他发觉弑君者的身体绷紧了，这叫他有些惊讶。“你可以放松的，詹姆。别显得好像你以前从来没干过这事儿一样。”

“已经有一阵子了。”詹姆安静地答道，但在波隆的手指滑进他菊门、满足他刚才全部的渴望时，还是泄出了一声急喘。“已经有好一阵子了，”詹姆加上一句。他尽力保持安静，他不想要波隆从他不知羞耻的喘息和呻吟中获得满足。

“挺明显的。”波隆悄声回答，在詹姆身体里旋转着那根手指，为下一根地侵入创造空间。第二根手指的进入让詹姆感到了同样的不适，但至少经由此道，波隆就可以一点点张开他的两根指头，缓慢地开拓他，

同样，詹姆得尽最大努力，他咬住了自己的下唇，才让自己不致呻吟出声。他盯着身下的床单，在感觉到波隆抽出两指时微微放松了下来。詹姆这会儿完全拿不准自己还能安静多久，他努力压着，却还是在波隆插进他身体的滑腻手指又多了一根时忍不住喘了一声。现在，波隆是真的在用手指操他了。

“我们说好的……可没这个！”在波隆的食指和中指并排在他身体里进进出出的时候，詹姆挣扎着抗议道，完全罔顾自己几分钟前热情的期待。

“你又没说不行，弑君者。”波隆回道，咧嘴笑着，又念了一次那个詹姆最为痛恨的诨名。

“别这么叫我。”詹姆厉声喝道，厌恶地嗤了一声，“……现在就更别。”他从来都不喜欢听见那个词，但在床上听见它实在是太过了。波隆的手指终于擦过了他的前列腺，他深深地吸了口气，希望他能够再碰碰那个地方。他听见波隆在他身后打手枪，有两只手感觉不错吧，你这混蛋，他不禁想。

“如有冒犯非我本意，阁下，但现在我要操你啦。”波隆漫不经心地答道，一边撸着自己，把詹姆晾在一边。他每回向下撸动时都轻轻转一下手腕，叫手掌次次都能轻轻擦过囊袋。那处传来的轻柔挤压感舒服得不可思议，叫他不禁扬起脑袋，绷紧了下巴，“天爷爷啊，我真的等不及操你的紧屁股了。”

“你都没给我扩张呢，你还操我？你还是去铁王座上随便挑一把剑操你自己算了！”詹姆骂道，却感觉到波隆老二的头部正推挤着他还紧张着的后穴。“你他妈聋了吗？”

波隆发出一声嗤笑，听上去没什么威胁的意思，反而挺开心，就跟詹姆的抗议十足有趣似的。“你没问题的，詹姆，你信我。我在这方面可是专家级别。”一面说着，波隆一面不顾詹姆的反对进入了他的身体。为了避免詹姆受伤，他进入得很慢。

“你他妈——”詹姆破口大骂，却被突如其来的侵入打断了，他俯下身去，将额头贴在波隆的床上，捏紧了拳头。他仍然不愿波隆从他的声音里取乐，不论其缘因是痛感还是快感。更何况假若他此时呻吟出声，两种成份可是哪种都不差。

“别再演小处女了，公主，咱们都清楚你可不是，”波隆道，呼吸已经急促起来，大约是他已经开始慢慢摇摆腰部，在弑君者体内抽插的缘故。

“我叫、叫你别这么喊我！”詹姆打了个磕巴，左手紧紧抓住了波隆的床单。波隆一下一下地顶着他，他逐渐感觉到无法呼吸。虽然波隆开始得很慢、加快得也很慢，但詹姆还是觉得此人对自己绝无一丝怜惜之情——倒不是说他有心为此责怪波隆什么。还是那句话：谁不想对兰尼斯特颐指气使呢？

“弑君者不给叫，公主也不给叫，那我该叫你什么呀，嗯？兰尼斯特雄狮？兰尼斯特小猫咪？”波隆轻声取笑道，但他声音里的笑意很快转为愉悦的呻吟：詹姆为他的调笑绷紧了身体，肠肉在他的大老二上绞紧了，就跟他刚插进来的时候一样。“看来我可得多对你说些难听话因为——我的老天啊！这他妈也太爽了！”

波隆加快了节奏，詹姆随之喘息起来。他还是不愿意转头看波隆一眼，可他保持安静的尝试也很快就失败了。“算我求你的，就……少说两句吧。”詹姆挣扎道，这时波隆碾过了他的前列腺，他立时失声，发出一声淫荡的呻吟。羞耻在他心中燃烧起来，为他这时候听起来有多么不体面，也为他居然就这样轻易地给了波隆满足感——从他如何罔顾自己的意愿，享受这次奸淫中来。

“要真想我闭嘴，小猫咪，你就不该叫得这么响，”波隆咧嘴一笑，在詹姆淫荡的叫声中享受地摆着腰；他完全确定叫成这样绝非詹姆自愿，这叫他更兴奋了：这表示他真的把詹姆给操爽了。他喜欢詹姆这样儿：哭叫着挺起屁股，让自己的老二扫荡他肠道里此前他根本不知道的敏感点，他敢拿兰尼斯特所有的金子出来赌，瑟曦绝对没让詹姆这么爽过。她绝对没有让詹姆爽到这地步：他连波隆管他叫“猫咪”都无力纠正了。

至此，仍有一点尚未就位。虽然他俩都挺享受的，但波隆百分之一百确定，詹姆还能再爽一点——啊哈，他要开始了。“詹姆。要我借只手给你吗？”波隆一乐，颇为自己残酷的幽默感到得意。詹姆终于肯向他瞅一眼了，不过那眼神里只有疑惑；直到波隆俯下身去，将一只手环绕在詹姆也颇雄伟的老二上撸动起来，那疑惑才震颤着消失。波隆调整着节奏，没一会儿就让詹姆前后陷进了同频率的刺激之中，也让詹姆在完全的快感里迷失了。

“波隆！我操你妈！”詹姆哽咽着叫道，波隆抓紧了他的下体，粗暴地在他体内挺动，叫他几乎要喘不上气了。

就这么着，他俩离高潮都不远了，但詹姆还是先射了。他已经无法承受身体给他送来的所有感受了——波隆粗暴、快速的抽插，他粗糙的手掌摩擦着他的老二，这太过了，他受不了了。他失声哭叫着，一边在波隆的床单上射出一股一股细细的精液，抓着他老二撸动的手掌却没有停下。

在詹姆射精之后，波隆仍然没有停，他将詹姆的精液抹回去，当作是新的润滑液。他知道他也快要到了，詹姆高潮余韵之中不断缩紧的后穴像是在榨他的精。“我操，詹姆，你的屁眼不该这么好操的，”波隆全身的重量都压在了詹姆的后背上，一边毫不留情地操他，一边在他耳边呻吟着。

詹姆想叫他闭嘴，或者滚开，但他做不到。他确实是爽到了——一部分证据正无可遮掩地黏在波隆的床单上逐渐干涸，另一部分还甜美地在他俩耳朵里回响。詹姆·兰尼斯特喜欢男人搞他屁眼，这秘密已经昭之天下——好吧，至少已经昭之波隆了。

波隆高潮的时候，他压紧詹姆，深深地射进了他的身体里。他乐陶陶地想着詹姆站起来的时候他的种子会从他屁股里流出来，更让他愉悦的是，他刚刚让一个兰尼斯特看起来像个寻常妓女。波隆和兰尼斯特家族打过太多交道，多到足够他明白，这家人已经完全忘记了什么叫寻常。他也十分乐意时不时让他们学一学这世界到底是怎么一回事，刚刚发生的也是其中之一。

波隆抽离时，詹姆颤抖了一下。冰凉的空气迅速取代了波隆的身体，侵占在他滚烫的皮肤上。他直起身子向后靠去，坐在自己蜷缩的双腿上；就和波隆想的一样，他的精液从詹姆臀缝里流到了地板上。詹姆左手向身后探去，指尖触到那片湿迹，显然恼火起来。“波隆，你真的假的？”出于报复心理，詹姆抓出波隆包裹里的一件干净衬衫，把自己身上两个人的精液都抹干。

“嘿！那我要用你的金手来擦我自己了！”波隆不满道，迅速地穿上了衣服——说到底，还有个公主等着他俩去救呢。

“那我爸绝对会砍你脑袋的。这都够他砍你两回了。”詹姆叹气，看上去一点要起身穿衣的意思都没有。他冻住了似的坐在那儿，看起来还在试图说服自己别为波隆刚才那迅速、惩罚性的一操过于介怀。

“他可以过会儿再砍我脑袋。你得赶紧穿衣服，咱们有个真公主要救啊，公主。你女儿可就指望咱俩了。”波隆似乎突然就对自己的工作上心无比。这保证金居然真的激发了他的工作热情。就你妈离谱。

“我女儿？波隆，你别又开始了。”詹姆警告性地望向波隆。他此刻最不想讨论的就是那些肮脏的谣言——那些恰好成真的肮脏谣言。

“哦得了吧，詹姆。那秘密安全着呢，就跟你喜欢被男人操屁股这事儿一样没人知道。”

詹姆叹气，站起身来穿衣，试图为出航做准备，却发现自己两腿酸软。考虑到他此时有多酸软、这些天海面上又是多么的风高浪急，走上这条船会是个大麻烦。

-END-


End file.
